


Steam Rising

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from kinkmemes. Eren starts steaming every time he thinks about/ is around Levi. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Rising

Steam Rising

“Um, Eren? You have steam coming from your ears.” 

Armin’s voice broke through the Titan-shifter’s daydreams. “I… I do?!” Red-faced, Eren lifted his hands to his ears. Sure enough, he was steaming. Not a huge amount, but it was noticeable. 

“Are you unwell, Eren?” Mikasa’s eyes held concern for the male she had grown up with. The male she owed her life to. 

“No, I’m fine.” He hastily assured the two. “Just a shifter thing, I guess.” They accepted his words easily, and he breathed a sigh of relief. They hadn’t noticed, luckily, where he had been looking when the steam started. His eyes strayed back to the Captain. He and the Commander were doing a rare bout of sparring. Both males were skilled, well-toned, and working hard, but it was Levi his attention was for. The Captain was quick, using his short stature to his advantage, coming up inside Erwin’s guard to off balance him. When the older male conceded, Levi helped him back to his feet. 

His cool eyes locked on Eren’s, who hastily turned away so his blush wouldn’t be seen. He realized belatedly that he was also supposed to be sparring, but his partner was nowhere near him. 

“Yeager.” 

Eren froze, refusing to turn around. A hand clamped down on his shoulder. “Since you can’t focus while sparring with your actual opponent, you will spar with me.” 

He looked down the few inches to Levi’s face. The Captain’s expression was anything but friendly. Nervously he followed him, knowing he was going to be eating dirt. He was on the ground before he realized Levi had attacked. 

“Pathetic. You won’t survive a Titan attack that way. You better start focusing on what you need to learn.” He followed Erwin back into the castle, leaving a very humiliated Eren on the ground.   
………………………………..  
“Yo, Eren. You okay? You’re kinda steaming around your neck.” Jean paused, looking more wary than worried. “You aren’t going to become a Titan now, are you?” 

Eren didn’t answer him. Instead, he dashed out of the breakfast hall toward the nearest bathroom. The steam was issuing from the skin just around his collarbone, more steam than there had been the other day. And it was obvious to him what the cause was. Not yet fully awake, he’d been fantasizing about Levi. It seemed the more he thought about Levi, the more he steamed. 

To test that theory, he closed his eyes and let the fantasy in his mind continue. He could feel the steam roll down his arms, pour from his chest. The more aroused he became, the more steam he emitted. 

It took him another minute to realize he wasn’t going to be able to prevent the change. Running faster than he ever had before, he just barely made it outside before it became too much for him. With an inhuman cry, the shifter became a Titan.   
……………………  
“Will there be any lasting damage?” 

“No. Despite how much you had to cut off, he is healing. He should be able to do expeditions and training again once he heals.” 

“Is he still feverish? His skin was unusually hot when I cut him out.” 

“He doesn’t feel feverish. Perhaps it was because he had just barely changed?” 

“Hmm… let me know as soon as he wakes.” 

Eren waited until Levi was gone before opening his eyes. “Hanji-san, what happened to me?” 

“Eren!” Hanji gasped, delighted that he was awake. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him. “You had a spontaneous change! Did you know you could do that? Do you know what caused it?” 

He shook his head, looking at his arm stumps in dismay. “Did I hurt anyone?” 

“You didn’t get the chance. Levi cut you free only a few minutes after your change.” 

Eren nodded, but he didn’t want to answer anymore questions, so he closed his eyes, quickly falling back to sleep. 

It was darker when he woke again. Something loomed over him, causing him to scream and back against the wall. 

The thing leaning over him screamed back in surprise. The cry had been rather feminine. 

“What… _Sasha?!”_

“Hi, Eren.” Teeth flashed as she smiled. 

“What are you doing in here?” 

“Roasting potatoes.” 

“Roasting…” He repeated dumbly. 

She held up the stick she had a potato stuck on. “The steam you emit is very hot.” 

Eren looked at his steaming arms, then at Sasha, at a loss for words. 

“Eren is not your personal stove.” A voice stated from the doorway. 

He didn’t have to look to know who was there. That quiet voice caused a shiver to go down his spine as he watched Sasha beat a hasty retreat. 

“Care to explain?” Levi asked after several minutes of silence. 

“I did not know that could happen, Heichou.” 

“Do you know what caused it?” 

Eren remained silent, not about to give that away. 

There was a long sigh. “I expect you to come with me tomorrow, Yeager. You need to get better at controlling your Titan form.”   
…………………  
Eren stared at the ground, refusing to look at the male in front of him. 

“Look at me, Yeager.” 

He cringed at the order. He could refuse and suffer the consequences. Or he could obey and possibly lose his mind. 

A disappointed sigh told him he took too long to decide. Something hard hit him. Lying on the ground, he realized Levi had hit him with the flat of one of his blades. 

“You need control in both forms, it seems.” The Captain folded his arms, his expression neutral. “At least you’re finally looking at me.” He frowned, noticing Eren’s glazed eyes and the steam issuing from his head. “Are you ill?” 

“No, Heichou.” 

“Good. Change.” 

Eren gingerly sat up. “What is my reason, Sir?” 

“Your reason can be so I don’t kick your ass.” 

“Yes Sir.” 

Levi’s frown deepened. He didn’t like this sudden compliance. He preferred Eren rebellious. But the teen did manage to change into his Titan form. “Good. Are you in control?” 

The Titan nodded. 

“Today you and I are going to work on that control. I need to know how long you can hold that form without…” Levi paused. The Titan was looking away, anywhere but directly at him. “Eren?” 

Eren jerked, glancing at Levi. Steam was starting to billow from his ears. 

“Why are you steaming, brat? You aren’t injured, are you? Hey! Yeager, come back!” 

The Titan ignored him, running away as quickly as he could. 

“My horse!” Levi yelled to the stables, hoping he could catch Eren before the teen reached civilization. His horse was brought to him, unsaddled. Levi winced; he hated riding bareback. But time was of the essence here. 

As he raced after Eren, he couldn’t help wondering what had caused the shifter to take off like this. It had to have something to do with the spontaneous change from yesterday. And the sudden steam. Refusing to look at him. Trying to avoid… A light bulb went off in Levi’s head. _Oh. Oh, how stupid. Damn brat._ Rolling his eyes in disbelief, he jumped from his horse when he got close enough to the Titan, using his gear to scale Eren’s height. 

Standing on the back of Eren’s neck, he sank a sword into the flesh. The Titan roared and stopped running, but didn’t try to dislodge him. 

“Really, Eren? Running away instead of facing your problem? I knew you were a brat, but this is just ridiculous. Now; are you going to come out of there so I can talk to you properly, or am I going to have to cut you free?” 

There was no response; just the continued steam from Eren’s ears. “Have it your way then.” Yanking his swords through the flesh, he cut out a sizable portion of the Titan’s neck, hauling the shifter free. Eren had a deep cut in one arm, but it would soon heal. 

Levi knelt on the ground, cradling the shifter. “Oi. Wake up already.” 

Eren blinked open his eyes, but he didn’t look at Levi. 

The Captain sighed in annoyance. “I see we have to do this the hard way.” Taking a firm grip on the younger male, he pressed their lips together. 

The teen tensed, and Levi felt the steam rolling off him. He raised his head. “Hey. If you turn into a Titan on me from kissing, you better be prepared for punishment.” 

Eren finally looked at him. “I don’t understand, Heichou. Why are you kissing me?” 

“Because I like you. I’ve been holding back, but now I don’t have to anymore, since it’s obvious you like me too.” He kissed the teen again, then got to his feet and whistled for his horse. He held Eren in front of him as he turned his horse in the direction of home. “We are going to work on your control when we get back.” He paused before adding, “I hope you understand what that means.” 

Eren gulped and nodded, face a brilliant shade of red. Steam trailed behind him as they rode back, and he fervently hoped he could maintain control. If he didn’t, he knew Levi would surely kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, what can I say? It's cute.


End file.
